Traces of Mistakes
by leeniie
Summary: After dumping her boyfriend, Harry, for cheating, Usagi is approched by the King of Slytherins himself, whose willing to lower his standereds to a Gryffindor Mudblood to get under Potter's skin. Can Malfoy keep up the seemingly harmless dare?
1. Victory Party

**_DISCLAMIER:_** **_I do not wish to claim either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter for myself, they are owned and protected by copyrights to Naoko Takeuchi and J. K. Rowling. _**

**Author's Note:** As I spoke about in Chapter thirty eight of TFaA, I have decided to post one of the two stories I have been writing during TFaA. This story may be a little slower with updates, as I haven't planned quite as far into it as I have with the other story 'Bring me to Life'. I may end up with writer's block, but hopefully everything will be alright.

As for updates with TFaA, they should not change. I promised you guys and myself I wouldn't let a second story get in the way of it, and I plan to pay both equal amounts of attention. One week, I will update TFaA, and then the next I shall (hopefully) update this one, Traces of Mistakes. I hope everything is fairly straight forwards, and you don't have any problems understanding what's happening. If you do, please feel free to ask and I will be sure to answer any of your questions!

"Speaking" _Thinking_ **Reading_/Writing :_**"Speaking in another language":

**Title: **_Traces of Mistakes_

**_Author: _**_Leenie Chan_

**_Chapter one:_**_ Victory Party_

* * *

Usagi Tsukino shuddered and watched as her breath emitted through her lips and turn into a foggy gas before completely dissolving in front of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her body cloaked in her Gryffindor robes to add warmth as she wandered along the seventh floor corridor towards her common room. 

She knew without even taking a glance at her watch it was after eleven, and while she had been studying down in the Library with her friends Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Hotaru, upstairs in the common room a raging party was taking place at Gryffindor's victory over their enemy house, Slytherin. As usual, her boyfriend since their sixth year; had caught the snitch under Malfoy's noise, brining them sweet victory once again.

The infamous Harry Potter was now a seventh year student, and had the responsibility of Head Boy bestowed upon him. Her boyfriend was only a few months older than she was, and they'd being going out now for just over a full year. After the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, Usagi had become extremely close to the boy-who-lived, and provided him with more support than anyone in his whole life. It was half a year later that Harry realised his feelings for the petit blonde, and he'd asked her out on their very first date.

She had felt guilty not being able to share Harry's victory with him, but Ami Minzo, one of her closest friends in Ravenclaw, had insisted Usagi needed to continue studying at a regular pace. So after the dinner feast in the Great Hall, Usagi found herself meeting the others at a table in the library rather than going upstairs to party all night long with her boyfriend.

Minako was the only other Gryffindor in the group, and she had been just as bummed about missing their victory party as Usagi had been. Rei was also rather irritable that night but for an entire different reason. Draco Malfoy had lost them yet another match to Gryffindor. The Slytherin girl couldn't stop bad-mouthing the blonde boy during the entire session.

Ami had been as cool as ever with the results, and she'd left it at that. For one, she wasn't very into Qudditch anyway. She was reading over her notes and checking the answers in text books rather than discussing her opinion on the match she had witness only hours before.

And then lastly Makoto and Hotaru were draped in yellow robes for Hufflepuff. The two girls were forced to hide their excitement for the lions from the serpent. The last thing they needed was for Rei to start acting like the rest of her houses towards them. Truth be told, Rei was the only Slytherin that was nice to them, and Makoto and Hotaru didn't hold the house of Slytherin in their hearts.

Usagi had known Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako since her first year at Hogwarts, seven years ago. They were all in the same year, except split up by house groups. Usagi had met Minako when they had sat next to each other at the table on the night of their sorting, and they had been best friends ever since that night. The other three they had met through having classes with their houses, and now the five were closer than ever.

Two years later there had come Hotaru, the fifth year Hufflepuff Makoto had taken under her wing. They were great friends despite their two year age difference. Hotaru had become one of the group instantly. The six students seemed to feel as though they all had a special connect with each other, maybe from another life or something?

"Hey, Usagi?" Minako's voice broke through her thoughts, dragging her back to reality. They now stood outside the Gryffindor common room right in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. They could hear the music blasting through the walls from inside. The party hadn't been stopped by McGonagall yet, obviously. "Can you remember what the password is?"

"You forgot the password!" Usagi exclaimed her eyes widening considerably, "Minako! You told me you knew what it was! How are we going to get in now? We'll never get in!" she whined, tugging on her best friend's sleeve.

Minako grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, "I know, I'm sorry."

"No one's going to be able to hear us from inside either because those Weasley twins have the music blaring so loud! Why are they even here?" Usagi demanded in a panicking voice, pacing nervously outside the entrance, "They graduated already!"

"They're visiting, Usa. I'll bet they brought the firewiskey again," Minako sighed, brightening up considerably as she spoke, "but hey, no one can throw a victory party as great as they can."

Usagi opened her mouth to snap back that they weren't actually in the party, when the Gryffindor portrait swang suddenly open for them to enter.

"Oh yeah! I remember now," Minako exclaimed happily, "the password was 'victory'!"

Usagi shook her head, and laughed with her friend as they entered the common room, holding their hands to their ears. As soon as they entered Fred and George Weasley were at them, "Where have you two been?"

The two seventh years stared at the graduated Weasley twins, giggling as Fred gave a little hiccough. "Are you two drunk?" Minako yelled over the music, moving to the side as George tried to swing an arm around her shoulder, had she not have moved he would have hit her square on in the face.

"Not yet." George answered through a grin, throwing his head back and downing his glass completely.

Fred did the same and grinned at them, "Getting close to it though."

"You've missed most of the fun!" George yelled. It was amazing that McGonagall hadn't yet come in and told them off. "Did you want a—_hic_—drink?"

Usagi and Minako hesitantly took the drinks from the Weasley twins, knowing better than to accept something from them. The two boys wrapped their arms around the other's (Fred narrowly missed whacking George's nose) shoulders and stalked off, stumbling on their feet as they went. If those two weren't already pissed out of their grout, they were only drinks away from it. Minako watched Usagi as she hesitantly took a swing of the drink.

"Usagi! I can't believe you just did that…" Minako giggled, watching her friend shudder at the taste, "you're going to regret that one later on."

As Minako had predicted, Usagi immediately regretted it as the unforgettable feeling of her insides being burnt ran down her throat into her body. She began to splutter, not realising what Fred and George had given her was Firewiskey, rather than butterbeer.

Minako laughed, and began to pat Usagi's back. "I didn't know you were a Firewiskey Virgin. Does it taste spiked?"

"On—only if it's meant to burn your insides as you swallow it," Usagi croaked.

"No, that's what it normally tastes like." Minako nodded, putting the glass hesitantly to her lips and sculling some of the liquid into her mouth. "I wonder if Hermione knows about the firewiskey…"

Usagi stood on her tip toes, looking around for her boyfriend. "Probably. She would have put some kind of age restriction on it so no one under seventeen can drink it. We'd better steer clear of her." Minako shrugged, taking yet another swing, "can you see Harry anywhere? I haven't seen him since dinner."

Said blonde girl joined her best friend on tip toes to scan the room, "No, maybe he's gone to bed or something?"

"Maybe." Usagi agreed, putting down her drink and leading her friend through the crowd. "There's no point in staying down here if it's been going for hours already anyway. McGonagall will be in here soon enough and I'd rather not witness her reaction to the firewiskey."

Minako looked slightly shocked, "Are you crazy? We can't go to bed now, Usa! It's not really that late anyway."

Usagi hesitated, taking another swing of her firewiskey and shivering at the burning sensation that travelled down her body. Before she could reply, Minako's statement was met by loud explosions of light crackling around the room as Fred and George set off a bunch of Whizzing Wiz Bees. The Gryffindors stared up at the show of sparkling lights racing through the air of the common room in awe.

"Fred! George!" Usagi heard Hermione yell, a scowl overing her face as she fought her way into their view.

The Weasley twins grinned innocently at her, "What are you going to do? You can't take points off us, we're not students anymore." Just as Fred said this, George let off another Whizzing Wiz Bee, and it exploded into glittering red and gold sparkles in the shape of a lion.

Hermione groaned, "I'm in charge of this party, and if I decide things are getting out of hand—"

"Oh let it go, Hermione," Another voice interrupted Hermione, and another red headed Weasley appeared at her side. Ron wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled the Head Girl into his embrace, smiling charmingly at her. Fred let off another loud bang, and Hermione squirmed out his embrace. "Oh come on," He sighed, pulling her away.

Ron dragged Hermione over to where Usagi and Minako stood, "All right, you two?"

Usagi nodded, "Yeah. Have you seen Harry?"

The two looked thoughtful for a moment before Ron finally answered, "Not since about half an hour ago. Where have you been, Usa? Harry's been looking everywhere for you."

Usagi felt that pang of guilt stab at her insides again at missing her boyfriend's victory party. "I had to study." She grumbled low in her throat.

The Weasley boy laughed, but it was Hermione who answered, "And so you should, Usagi."

"Come off it, Hermione," Ron coughed, "you have to have a bit of fun in your life. And tonight is the night. We have nothing to worry about. No responsibilities—"

"Ronald—"

"Come on," Ron cut over her, pulling her slightly towards him, "Let's go for another round. See you two later then."

Usagi and Minako began to snigger to themselves as they watched the couple depart. "Another round of what, I wonder."

"I'm starving," Usagi suddenly said, rubbing her stomach, "let's see if there is anything good left to eat."

The two pushed their way through the crowd, towards the main table decorated in Gryffindor banners and covered in almost empty bowls of food and a large punch bowl. Groups of Gryffindors sat spinning empty bottles and rolling dice, playing various games between them. Minako helped herself to some more punch from the bowl, while Usagi browsed through the virtually empty bowls for any scarps of decent food.

"What's happening, Minako?" Seamus Finnegan appeared behind Usagi's blonde friend, with his best friend Dean Thomas, making said girl jump and spill her drink all over herself and Seamus.

"Oh, Seamus! Don't do that!" She yelled at the Irish boy, trying to avoid his arm that wound itself around her waist.

Said boy laughed at her reaction, pulling out his wand to preform a drying charm over them both. "Seamus, have you see Harry anywhere?"

Seamus looked up at Usagi, "Actually, he's been looking for you. He may have gone up to bed."

"No, he's not in bed," Dean answered quickly, "I was up there only a few minutes ago, and our room was empty. Last time I saw him he was sitting in a corner over there near the fire."

Usagi nodded, "Alright, thanks you guys," She put her cup down on the table and said goodbye to the group, leaving Minako behind with the two boys. It took her a while to squirm her way through the crowd to get over near the fireplace. Couples sat on the couches by the fire hugging, holding and kissing each other passionately making Usagi look away.

"Get a room," She mumbled under her breath, walking behind the couches noticing Ginny Weasley, a very pretty sixth year girl in Usagi's opinion, sitting on a guy's knee with black hair. Usagi continued to walk by, trying to force her eyes somewhere else other than Ginny's pale fingers running through the messy black hair—

The rabbit stopped dead. She knew that black hair that managed to stand up in all directions. Her own fingers had run through its silky smoothness countless times before. Standing where she was she could see thick framed glasses sitting on the boy's face, and magnifying Ginny's eyes from Usagi's angle.

The world around Usagi froze.

The music stopped.

The words leaving student's mouths never making it past their lips.

Everything stopped, except Harry and Ginny.

Usagi's world spun violently.

Her stomach fell deep into the pit of her soul.

Crystal blue orbs began to fill with tears.

Her mouth opened.

"HARRY!"

* * *

Alright, there you go! I'm leaving this one up to you guys though. If you want to see more, you have to review and tell me so. I kinda really want to continue with this story, but there isn't much point if no one is reading it. After all, that is what I am putting it up here for! This was originally going to be a one-shot so it didn't matter what people thought, but I've decided to stretch it all out into a story. 

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE!**

Leenie Chan


	2. It was only a kiss

**_DISCLAMIER:_** **_I do not wish to claim either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter for myself, they are owned and protected by copyrights to Naoko Takeuchi and J. K. Rowling. _**

**Thanks to: **Silver Moon Lit Goddess, ShadowStar21, samisweet, Danibef, Queen Diamond, Silver Moon Goddess1, Azraelya, Ren, Frying Pan of DOOM, sailorveggie, buns, Usagi no Megami, TsukinoGoddess, anonymous, fallen-anqel, anniee, Jemima, Kris-chan, CosmosAngel1, Himeno Midori, MFlower49, shadowcub, AdorableAngel, and Midnight Lilly

"Speaking" _Thinking_ **Reading_/Writing :_**"Speaking in another language":

**Title: **_Traces of Mistakes _

_**Author: **Leenie Chan_

_**Chapter two:** It was only a kiss_

Harry immediately pushed Ginny away at the sound of his name being screamed out in an angry fury. Ginny squealed and fell backwards off his lap and onto the hard carpeted floor, her arms fraying in all directions as she fell. Usagi stood rooted to the spot in horror as Harry turned around. It hadn't just been her imagination.

"Usagi—I can—it's not what you—" Harry moved towards her, scrambling over the back of the couch to get to her.

The blonde stepped back, swiping furiously at the tears falling from her eyes. "How could you?"

Harry, aided by his seeker skills managed to catch Usagi's wrist before she could retreat. He held her tightly, pulling her towards him despite her struggles. "Please—you have to listen to me—Usagi!"

Usagi shook her head, trying to squirm out of his grip. She felt as helpless as the golden snitch when it was locked into his palm. "No. Let me go Harry I don't—No! How could you—Let me go!"

"Usagi—"

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, her free hand moving so fast it made contact with his face and he was unable to block it off. Harry stumbled at the sudden shock of being attacked by Usagi, and released her from his grasp. She gave him one more murderous look before fleeing upstairs to the girl's dormitories.

The music had come to a sudden pause, and the talking and laughing had turned to tense silence after witnessing such a scene, starring Hogwarts's most promising couple. Nobody dared open their mouths, and they held onto their breath tightly, their eyes watching the shocked Harry fingering the burning sensation exploding from the fierce red handprint across his left cheek.

Hermione's voice broke through the silence, and she pointed her wand at the wireless stereo system, "Come on everyone, that's enough for tonight. You'd think we'd won the house cup by this party," She waved her wand again at the punch bowl, "If McGonagall comes up here who knows how many points we would lose."

Grumbling and complaints met Hermione's voice as the students slowly began to shuffle towards their dorm rooms. Soon all that was left in the worn old common room was Harry, Hermione, Minako and the present Weasley's including Fred, George and Ron. Harry stood rooted to the spot in horror, Usagi's eyes filled with tears flashing painfully through his mind.

How could he have ever allowed himself to hurt her like that? What the bloody hell had he been thinking? It wasn't meant to happen like that. It wasn't even meant to happen! He wouldn't ever cheat on Usagi…

But he did.

He would never even dream of hurting Usagi the way he had hurt her just then. She had been his first serious relationship, and he'd blown it big time. He'd never felt the way he felt about Usagi about anyone before. The only other person that had come close to the closeness he felt with Usagi was Sirius. It tore Harry to pieces to know he may have just lost both of those things now.

It had always been Usagi that he'd been able to talk to since his first year. It was just something about that bright blonde girl who always was hidden behind him that made him realise he could trust her with anything. She didn't hang out with him, Hermione and Ron though. She had her own friends, interestingly enough from each of the three other houses.

After Sirius had fallen through the vile, Harry couldn't describe how he felt inside. It was just so unbearably painful no words could never come near to the agony his heart felt. But once he'd returned to Grimmauld place, Usagi had managed to help him find the light in the darkness. She had the talent of being able to listen to someone and know exactly what to say to make them feel better.

But back then, Usagi was in a relationship with Mamoru Chiba, a boy who used to be in Ravenclaw but graduated from Hogwarts two years ago. And that's when Harry realised how much he cared for Usagi. That's when he realised that she was the one he wanted to be with. She was the one he wanted to win the war against Voldemort to protect. It was all for Usagi.

And he'd just killed her.

He betrayed her.

"What the hell were you doing?" Minako was the one to break the silence as she took a demanding step towards the boy-who-lived, "How could you do that to her?"

Harry hid his face in his hands. What the hell had he done? "Minako—I—it wasn't what it looked like. It was nothing. I don't even know what over came me. It was nothing."

"Neither do I, Harry! Merlin! Why did you let it happen?" Harry hung his head to the ground, unable to handle the stares he was attracting from his friends any more. "Do you know what you've done to her?"

"Yes." He answered in a small voice, "I broke her."

"You bet you broke her. You just broke her _heart_ Harry!" Minako snarled, all traces of the kind girl she usually was disappeared, "She gave up Mamoru for you, and this is how you repay her! How dare you use her like that!"

"I never meant to hurt her, Minako! I don't even know what I was thinking! I would never cheat on Usagi, I would never hurt her like that. She means the world to me and so much more."

"Well it was quite clear you weren't thinking about her!" Minako retaliated. "She wanted so much to be with you tonight!"

"If she wanted so much to be with him, then why couldn't she put off her studying for one night? None of this would have happened if—" Ron came to life, defending his best friend but was cut off by Minako.

"Don't you dare blame this on Usagi, Weasley!" She sneered.

Harry fell into the seat behind him and buried his head in his hands. "Ron, it's my fault. It's all my fault, Minako is right." He whispered. "I was waiting for her by the portrait, and Ginny came up to me. She—she offered to stay with me until Usagi came back. We went and danced a bit, had a few drinks—and then—it was only a kiss. I never meant to hurt her."

"So, now its Ginny's fault? My God Harry! You are unbelievable! Take the fall for your _own_ mistakes!" The blonde stormed off towards the staircase leading to the dormitories, she turned back to face Harry once more, "Just stay away from her. Stay the hell away from her."

Harry watched Minako disappear through the door to the girl's dormitories, but somehow knew it wasn't over yet. Tomorrow would be hell. He sighed heavily, he felt as though he'd already lost the battle against Voldemort, and he was just waiting to be killed now.

The door to Usagi's dorm slowly creaked open, and a head of red hair poked their face in through the doorframe nervously. "Usagi?" Ginny called into the room, "Usagi—I know I don't deserve your forgiveness—I'm probably the last person you want to see right now—but I just wanted you to know how sorry I am."

The blonde rabbit showed no signs of hearing the sixth year girl. Her hysterical sobbing muffled by her pillow continued to echo through the bedroom, and she made choking noises, causing Ginny to grimace at what she'd done.

"It really meant nothing, Usagi. It was only a kiss. Please don't be mad with Harry. It was my fault. If you are mad at anyone it should be me. Please don't be mad with Harry." Ginny hesitated, and chose not to approach the girl. "I'm really sorry, Usagi."

Distantly over her sobs she heard the sound of more feet coming towards the dormitory, and Ginny had barely closed the door a few seconds before it burst open again, this time by Minako. "Usagi…" Minako sighed, moving into the room and pulling Usagi's hangings to the side.

Parvati and Lavender followed her and sat down on Usagi's bed, resting their hands on the girl's back gently. Usagi gave a loud moan, followed by another sob. "It's going to be alright, Usa."

Usagi coughed into her pillow, shifting her head slightly to make certain the three couldn't see her face. No. It wasn't going to be alright at all.

"Yeah, Parvati's right. Forget about Harry." Minako rested her hand on top of Usagi's head, gently toying with the golden locks. "You can't ever trust guys… you need Harry as much as a fish needs a bicycle."

"But—I—I thought I could trust—" Usagi moaned, her sobbing increasing as she thought about it.

Lavender drew circles over the blonde's back with her fingers, sighing hopelessly, "You don't need Harry, Usagi."

Minako nodded enthusiastically, "Of course you don't! You were perfectly happy before you were going out with him."

Another tear rolled down her face. They didn't know how it felt to be with Harry. None of them had ever been in a relationship with him. They didn't know how she felt. She was in love with him. As far as she was concerned, Harry was the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life, and now that she didn't have him, she had nothing.

Parvati had had many boyfriends over the years. None of them had been very serious at all. Currently she was dating a Ravenclaw boy; Usagi couldn't remember his name though. It had been someone her twin sister Padma had set her up with, and they'd been seeing each other for two weeks now.

Lavender Brown was also a very pretty girl, and she had also had many boyfriends in the past. Currently she wasn't seeing anyone, but she had become interested in a Muggle boy living across the road from her. She'd seen him staring at her on many occasions, and she was waiting for him to ask her out. She knew he'd ask her out these Christmas holidays.

Minako hadn't had a boyfriend that Usagi could recall, despite how pretty she was. She'd been asked out several times by people from all the houses, even Slytherin, but she'd turned them all down, claiming she wanted the perfect guy for her, despite all the time she spent drooling over the odd hot guy that wandered down the hall in front of her.

It was obvious to Usagi, Parvati and Lavender that Seamus Finnegan liked Minako. He always took any opportunity he was dealt to approach her, and attempt to charm her. However, he had yet to actually ask her out, for he knew of her history with guys, and wanted to build a strong friendship between them before he asked her out. Kind of like the one Harry and Usagi have—

_Had_.

That sentence needed to be made past tense.

No, Parvati, Lavender and Minako knew nothing of what she was feeling right now.

"Forget that stupid git," Minako advised softly, "You don't need him."

Yes she did.

"Yeah, besides, it's Harry's loss in the end, not yours." Lavender added, "You're so pretty, Usagi, you can get any guy you want here."

She didn't want any other guy here.

She wanted Harry.

Usagi had given everything up for him. She'd been dating Mamoru when she realized she was falling in love with Harry. Poor Mamoru knew it was coming. She was spending all her time with Harry after Sirius died and the two became closer and closer until they were inseparable. That was the worst mistake of her life. Mamoru had been so good to her. And she'd left him for Harry, the boy who just broke her heart.

The door to their dormitory opened, and Hermione slipped in. The blonde heard Hermione sigh over her sobs and listened to Hermione's shuffled footsteps as they came closer. "Are you alright, Usa?"

Nothing.

"Harry feels really bad…" Hermione whispered, "So does Ginny."

"So he should, the jackass." Minako snapped back.

Hermione let that one slide. "Come on, its time to get some sleep you four. We've got classes tomorrow."

The girls watched as Hermione left them to go and change in the bathroom. Minako got up off Usagi's bed and Lavender and Parvati followed suit.

"Don't worry about it, Usa," Minako said gently, her fingers enclosing around the hangings on Usagi's bed, "It'll all be better in the morning, just get some sleep now."

Usagi listened to her friends move around the dormitory to their own beds, sliding between their sheets and closing the hangings around their beds. They called out a final goodnight to each other before Hermione blew out the candles, and Usagi was left to cry herself to sleep alone.

The blonde rabbit groaned lightly the next morning and rolled over between her sheets. Light seeped through her hangings and she listened to the shuffling of her friends as they move around the dormitory preparing themselves for the day ahead.

Her eyes slowly open revealing bloodshot orbs. Her memory of last night was as blurry as her vision at the moment. She remembered walking through the common room, looking for Harry and then somehow ending up in here crying herself to sleep.

"Come on lazy," Her curtains were forced open and Hermione's irritably cheerful voice floated down to her. "You've got to get up and get ready."

Usagi groaned again as the blankets were stripped from her body. She balled herself up for warmth. "I don't feel so well."

"You don't look too well either," Lavender sat down behind Usagi, her worried eyes lingering on her friend.

"Well she can't take the day off!" Hermione reasoned, moving around the bed, "We're in seventh year now; you'll have so much catch up work to do."

Lavender rolled her eyes, grabbing for Usagi's hand and pulling her friend forwards. "Come on, Head girl says you have to go to classes today."

Usagi fell from her bed and landed with a loud thud on the floor. Lavender quickly jumped to her aid and helped her up. Minako and Parvati appear from the bathroom fully dressed for the day ahead. They frowned when they notice their friend beside Lavender, and Minako rushed to give her a hug.

"You're not looking too great, Usagi. Did you get much sleep?"

Said girl merely shrugged. Usagi slowly pulled her school uniform over her body and followed the girls down the spiral staircase into the common room. Usagi felt a hand wrap around her wrist as she reached the bottle of the staircase and she was stopped just before she has the chance to crawl through the portrait hole.

Harry held Usagi tightly in his grip. She looked even worse than he did. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and her bloodshot eyes were underlined with heavy dark bags on her unnaturally pale skin.

"Usagi…"

"Get off me, Harry," Usagi whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"Usagi—please—don't. Can't we talk about this?" Harry begged, his grip softening around her wrist. "We need to talk about this."

She chose to remain silent.

"It was only a kiss, Usa." He had to get her to understand. He hadn't slept all of last night through his guilt. Minako's angry voice kept thundering through his mind along with Usagi's broken eyes.

A tear rolled down Usagi's face and she hung her head low. "Harry… I—I think its best if we don't… if we don't see each other any more."

Harry's fingers loosened around her and she fell from his reach forever. Her words hit him like a bludger to the head and he was falling through a thick black fog. "It was only a kiss… please let's talk about this!"

"It shouldn't have happened." Usagi whispered, "I can't trust you anymore… and I can't love you… if I don't trust you—that's all I have to say to you."

Usagi ran from the common room, swiping viciously at her tear stained cheeks as she ran out of Harry's life. Forever.

Eeep! I got a better response to that opening chapter than I've ever got before! I didn't think you'd like it that much! I hope you like this one as much as you liked the first… that it was worth the wait and it wasn't a let down in anyway!

Updates for TFaA shouldn't be too far off… I hope. Maybe some time next week. I have a few days off school next week coz I just came back from the hospital on Friday, but I really feel a lot better now… just my shoulder hurts. So we'll see what happens.

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE!**

Leenie Chan.


	3. Yesterday

**_DISCLAMIER:_** **_I do not wish to claim either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter for myself, they are owned and protected by copyrights to Naoko Takeuchi and J. K. Rowling. _**

**Thanks to:** Azraelya, Rena Moon, Silver Moon Lit Goddess, Miko11, Jemima, TsukinoGoddess, Seren Lunar Echo, ShadowStar21, Silver Moon Goddess1, Queen Diamond, kimeno-pebols, AdorableAngel, Shini no Tenshi, Serenity Usagi Malfoy, moonbeam21, Lucilia-chan, Flame Ivy Moon, sailorveggie, buns, S. Nestor, Usagi no Megami, Kira Vorhees / A.n.K, CosmosAngel1, Moonguardian, The Cuteness, Mini-MoonStar, k, Allison and Sara.

"Speaking" _Thinking_ **Reading_/Writing :_**"Speaking in another language":

**Title: **_Traces of Mistakes_

_**Author: **Leenie Chan_

_**Chapter three:** Yesterday_

Usagi pushed her porridge around in the bowl, with no intentions of eating her breakfast. She kept her head tilted downwards as to hide her face from the rest of the Great Hall. Harry sat down the other end of the table, between Ron and Hermione. Usagi was quick to notice Ginny was also sitting with them, and she too like herself and Harry looked like she hadn't had the best night of sleep last night.

The blonde dropped her spoon and listened to Minako read out her timetable while converting it back into her own. Double Advanced potions first. Divination and Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts. She groaned. They were all subjects with Harry. She groaned again when she realized her whole timetable would be made up of subjects with Harry. They'd only planned their subject selections together last year.

Usagi looked down the Gryffindor table to where she would have sat every other day. Yesterday she'd sat there. Last week she'd sat there. Last month she'd sat there. But not today.

Ginny Weasley had always had a crush on her boyfriend. She'd had a crush on her boyfriend longer than Usagi had even been friends with him. Usagi knew that. Ginny was a very pretty girl, after all. Surely Harry had some feelings for Ginny… why wouldn't he? She was just such a pretty girl. Usagi forced herself to look away when Ginny placed her pale hand on top of Harry's. The emerald eyed boy had smiled at her, and pulled his hand from hers just as Usagi had turned away.

Minako wrapped her arm around Usagi's shoulders, following her best friend's line of site. Usagi gave her a tiny smile to reassure her she was alright, even if she knew Minako wouldn't believe her. Minako looked up at the teachers table, catching the questioning gaze of Haruka, Michiru and Mamoru.

The three up at the staff table weren't actually Hogwarts staff. They were graduates of two years ago, and in their final year of Auror training which in these dark times required some field work.

Usagi and Mamoru had been going out since Usagi's forth year (his sixth) until the end of her fifth year where Mamoru felt what used to be there for them before was gone now that he wasn't at Hogwarts any more. He also knew that Harry Potter fancied Usagi, and knowing Potter, while Mamoru wasn't there, something could very well happen.

Haruka looked down from the teachers table with her hawk like eyes and noticed, today, Usagi and Harry weren't sitting together. That in itself was strange because the two could rarely ever be seen apart. Usagi looked rather down about something this morning, and from here her face appeared a little redder than usual. Harry also seemed low this morning, flanked by his friends and Ginny Weasley.

Realization suddenly hit Haruka of what had happened. Harry and Usagi had broken up. And that boy had broken her heart. Haruka narrowed her eyes to mere slits and glared the boy down. Feeling someone watching him, Harry looked up and noticed Haruka's murderous look. The sandy haired blonde stood up, and Michiru and Mamoru on either side of her looked up at her questioningly.

"He is going to get it now…" she muttered, and the two on either side of her were able to put the pieces together. "How dare he?"

Michiru grabbed her partner's hand. "Haruka…"

Haruka snatched her hand from Michiru's grip and went to advanced down to Harry. Mamoru however sprung to his feet and held her back.

"There isn't anything you can do, Haruka,"

"Someone has to show that boy how much he hurt her!" Haruka grunted.

Mamoru pushed her back down into her seat with all his strength. They had caught the attention of the staff, who watched the bickering trio strangely.

"Going over there won't help Usagi's situation, Haruka. It'll only make it worse." Michiru said softly.

The Headmaster stood up from the center of the table, catching the attention of some of the students in the process. A slight grin was playing over the old man's face and he watched the two holding Haruka down with amused eyes. "Everything all right, Miss Tenou?"

"Just peachy, Headmaster," Haruka growled, snatching for a piece of toast suddenly and smearing it in honey. The staff blinked at her curiously, but began to gather up their things as the bell signaling the end of breakfast rung through the Hall.

Haruka watched from her place at the high table, Usagi swing her bag over her shoulder and ignore the piece of toast Minako waved in her face as they departed the Hall. Her eyes traveled down to Potter and burned fiercely at him, watching his every move with hawk like eyes. She _would_ be giving that boy a piece of her mind. Maybe not right now… but there was his training on Wednesday. She didn't care who he was, savior of the Wizarding world or not, he had no right to hurt Usagi like that.

The boy-who-lived would soon be the boy-who-died when Haruka was through with him.

"Come on, Usagi, you have to eat something!" Minako whined. She attempted to thrust the bread into the stubborn blonde's hand but Usagi went to pull her schedule out of her bag to avoid the collision. "Since when has Usagi Tsukino never eaten something for breakfast?"

"Since I'm not hungry this morning," She snapped back, her mood turning towards the worse at the sight of the double potions class first up this morning.

Minako sighed in defeat, stuffing the bread into her own mouth. "Fine. I've got to get to my care of magical creatures class." And Minako pushed through the crowd towards the Grand staircase.

"Minako!" Usagi called out after her friend. "Care of magical creatures is that way…" Usagi pointed towards the doors, and Minako grinned sheepishly.

She skipped back to Usagi and gave her an enthusiastic hug, "Thanks, Usa!" before disappearing through the Oak doors out to the grounds of Hogwarts.

Usagi shook her head, glad to have gotten rid of her irritating friend. Usagi knew Minako was only trying to do what was best for her… but—the bell signaling the beginning of the first class rung through Hogwarts, startling Usagi to curse under her breath. She was going to be late to potions. Again.

Determined not to be the cause of the point loss Gryffindor were to suffer this potions lesson, she raced through the dungeons to her classroom. Lucky for her, Snape had only just kicked the door open and the class was just pouring in as she rounded the corner. The young Gryffindor followed the class in, and stopped at the front of the class as her classmates began falling into their usual seats.

Usagi usually sat at the back table in the left corner of the dungeon with Harry. Harry fell into his usual seat, staring at the seat Usagi had taken last potions lesson. Hermione hovered hesitantly beside Usagi's seat, trying to catch Usagi's eye. The blonde however set her gaze through the class to find another unoccupied seat.

She could sit with Makoto today. Usagi hadn't ever sat with Makoto in a potions class, but knew the girl was outstandingly talented in the subject. Makoto sat in the middle row of the class beside a boy from her own house, Justin or something. The two were locked in deep conversation; neither of them noticed the hesitant Gryffindor at the front of the class.

Rei was also in this class… but she would sit on the far right side of the class with the rest of the Slytherins. As Usagi had predicted, Rei sat beside Draco Malfoy in the third row from the front. The Malfoy boy was talking to her in a hushed voice, but she didn't appear to be listening. Her violet eyes suddenly fluttered upwards and met with Usagi's.

She blinked curiously at the Gryffindor, and smiled at her. Rei watched Usagi's hesitation, and noticed Usagi wasn't smiling back. Something was wrong. Didn't Usagi usually sit with Harry…? She immediately rose when understanding hit her, and she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Hino?"

"I'm going to sit with Usagi today, Draco." She called over her shoulder to the blonde. "I guess you can sit next to Draco today, Pansy."

Rei turned back in time to see Draco send her a horrified look as the girl with short dark hair sitting behind them jumped to her feet excitedly and dropped into the seat beside Draco. Rei grinned innocently at him and led Usagi over to a table two rows back from Malfoy's in the middle isle. She fell into the seat on the Slytherin side of the room and left the one on the Gryffindor half free for Usagi.

Harry sat at the table beside the one Usagi and Rei had occupied, and he and Hermione watched Usagi hesitantly descend into the seat beside her friend. Snape waved his wand at the blackboard and instructions appeared written up by an invisible hand. "Begin." He merely said and leant back into his chair to observe the class.

"What's going on?" Rei immediately turned to Usagi, setting her caldron up on its stand.

Usagi turned in her seat to fully face Rei so she wouldn't have to see Harry and Hermione watching her through the corner of her eyes. She titled her head low, covering her eyes with her bangs and sniffled quietly.

"Oh… Usagi," Rei whispered, dropping her bag to wrap an arm around Usagi's trembling shoulders. "What happened?"

The Gryffindor sobbed quietly, brushing her hand across her nose. "I—I caught him—Ginny Weasley—"

The words came out in a slur, and Rei had to think through what Usagi was trying to string together. She looked up fiercely, violet orbs clashing murderously with emerald in realization. Harry quickly backed down from the Slytherins piecing gaze and attempted to set up his caldron, only to knock it down with a loud clutter.

Snape's head snapped over in Harry's direction, and there was the faintest hint of a satisfied smirk crawling over his features. "Pay attention, Potter, that's 10 points from Gryffindor for your clumsiness."

Sniggering met Snape's punishment from the Slytherin half of the room, and they smirked nastily over at the few Gryffindors in the class. NEWT level potions only took the best potions students, that's why there were only three from Gryffindor. Most of the class was made up of Slytherins, then Ravenclaws, a few Hufflepuffs and finally three Gryffindors.

Draco began to stir his potion evenly clockwise as it stated on the board, attempting to tune out Pansy's banshee like voice fighting to get his attention. It was like trying to stop listening to himself, except much worse. He was so thankful when Blaise Zabini turned around in his seat; he actually smiled at the boy, making him raise a light brown eyebrow.

Blaise was quick to shake off his surprise in Draco's reaction to him, and he smirked back at the boy. "No doubt you've already heard about what happened to Potter last night."

Draco perked up at the mention of his arch rival's name, and his smile fell to a frown. "No. I didn't hear anything."

"Really? I would of thought you, all mighty King of Slytherin would know these things," Blaise ducked the lizard eye that had been flung at him by the Malfoy, "Potter was dumped by Tsukino!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Blaise. "No way, you're bluffing," Blaise shook his head and nodded over to where Tsukino sat. "The same Tsukino that's sitting next to Hino right now?"

"How many other Tsukino's do we know, Draco?" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You could have been talking about her younger brother… I was sure Potter was queer."

Pansy snorted beside Draco, grabbing onto his arm and clinging to it tightly as he tried to slide away from her. "That's so funny!"

Blaise raised another brow at Pansy, his eyes lingering in amusement between Draco and Pansy. "Hey, I've got a brilliant idea, Draco…"

"Don't hurt yourself, Zabini."

Pansy again snorted with laughter, and both boys eyed her strangely. She could be so weird sometimes.

"Why don't you ask Tsukino out?" Blaise whispered excitedly, his eyes shining with mirth at Draco's expression.

Draco's face twitched, leaving traces of a scowl, "What? Me with that filth?"

"What's the matter, Draco? Is the all mighty Draco Malfoy too chicken shit to ask her out?" Blaise taunted, watching Draco's eyes flash, "Come on Malfoy, I dare you."

"Don't you talk to Draco like that!" Pansy shrieked, "How dare you say such a thing, Zabini! Why don't you ask the Mudblood out? Draco—"

Draco's mind was racing. Him, ask out a Gryffindor Mudblood? As if that didn't make her dirty enough, but she's also been with Potter! That increased her Mudblood filth. How would he be seen if he were to ask her out? After everything he'd built himself up into. After what his father had raised him into. It would destroy him! It would destroy the pure name of Malfoy.

But, toying with Potter's girl could prove to be entertaining on his behalf. The-Boy-Who-Lived already had a short fused temper, and seeing Tsukino with his nemesis would throw him off the edge. If there had ever been a better opportunity to get under Potter's skin, this was one to outdo it. Pansy's voice screeched, her words not even making proper sense to Draco, as his mind spun with a plan.

"Shut up, Parkinson. I don't appreciate you making my decisions for me." Draco snarled darkly, making the girl beside him pull away from him and almost slide off her chair. Draco looked up to meet Zabini's amused eyes. "Fine."

"Draco—you can't—!"

The smirk that had been itching over Blaise's face was let lose, and he cocked his head to the side. "Let's say we make it interesting then, eh? I'll bet you twenty gallons you can't get her to fall for you by the end of the Christmas holidays."

Draco's eyes hovered over Usagi, and his smirk grew to meet the intensity of Blaise's, "Make it forty gallons, Zabini. You think you can manage to cough that much up?"

"I wouldn't worry about me having to collect the money, Draco. I'd be more concerned about how you're going to." He retorted, following Draco's line of vision. "You have to get her to kiss you, and tell you she loves you by the end of the holidays."

Draco snorted. "Too easy. I think I can get more than just a kiss from her when I'm through."

"You better hope so, Malfoy." Zabini sniggered, "That new year's eve party your family throws every year can be the decider of the winner. That is assuming your father will allow that filth into his house. And it has to happen before the strike of midnight, Malfoy, before _my_ eyes or else no deal."

"No! Draco! Don't sacrifice yourself like this!" Pansy screeched, latching herself onto Draco's arm, "what about me?"

Draco snatched his arm back and sneered at the irritating brunette. "You and me were over long ago, Parkinson," He said coldly, his eyes leaving her and falling on Tsukino whispering to Rei, "Tsukino is as good as mine… just you wait and see, Zabini."

I'd just like to address an issue that may occur through the next few chapters. I've already had reviewers telling me that Usagi is going to be moping through the story over her break up with Harry, I've also had people telling me she will be a boy crazed teenager that will be paired off by the next week. I don't like to be cliché, and I try to bring originality into every aspect of my stories. Usagi WILL NOT be moping around this story, and she WILL NOT be paired up with someone else by the next week. Of course, she is going to be upset over what happened with Harry, and she can't be expected to be fine with it. She is dealing with her pain, and she is still doing so in the next few chapters, gradually getting over it. So please don't assume my story is going to be like all those other break up fics out there.

Yay! I'm still getting lots of reviews for this… meaning you guys must really like it! I hope you enjoyed this one as well! I brought Draco into things now so hopefully your all happy about that!

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE!**

Glitter Flutterby


	4. Watching her mascara bleed

**_DISCLAMIER:_** **_I do not wish to claim either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter for myself, they are owned and protected by copyrights to Naoko Takeuchi and J. K. Rowling. _**

"Speaking" _Thinking_ **Reading_/Writing :_**"Speaking in another language":

**Title: **_Traces of Mistakes _

**_Author: _**_Leenie Chan_

**_Chapter four:_** _Watching her mascara bleed_

* * *

"Come _on_ Usagi!"

Usagi glared at the back of her blonde friend's head as she tried to rush her. Minako turned around and grabbed for Usagi's wrist, dragging her forwards at a faster pace. "I know you don't want to go. But the sooner you do the sooner its over."

"Since when have you ever been in such a hurry to get to a study session?" Usagi snapped, trying to hold herself back as Minako continued to drag her down the corridor towards the library.

Minako shrugged, smiling innocently at her best friend. "I'm in a working mood."

Usagi snorted disbelievingly. Minako knew very well that Usagi knew that wasn't the case. Today's 'study session' would be turned into a gossip session, due to the 'special occasion' of Usagi dumping Harry. Usagi wasn't at all looking forwards to reliving her experience of Saturday night to all her friends.

Minako grinned and wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulder, hoping to provide comfort, but only succeeding in making Usagi feel crowded. "It'll be alright."

Usagi shook Minako's arm off her shoulder, feeling as though she was always being used as an arm rest for Minako. Sighing, Usagi entered the library and her legs automatically carried her towards their usual table in the back corner of the library.

Just as Usagi had predicted, there wasn't a book on the table, save for Ami, who couldn't skip a study session no matter what. But it wasn't just the usual Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Hotaru sitting around the table, but Haruka, Michiru and Mamoru had joined, making it almost like old times. They were all here to hear about Harry.

Usagi silently sighed, and fell into her seat beside Ami, diverting her eyes downwards to avoid the stares she was attracting. She had never realised how many spots there were in the polished wooden surface of the desk. One… two… three… four… five… six… did that count as one spot or two? Seven…

Suddenly, Usagi was beginning to feel very hot and uncomfortable under her friend's stares, and she gave up on counting the spots.

"I told you guys I didn't want to miss the victory party," She started, fixing her gaze into a glare directed at the table. "I had a really bad feeling— I told you. I—I looked everywhere for him. He'd been looking for me too. I went to his favourite couch—and—Ginny—I saw Ginny. She was sitting on some guys knee, running her fingers through his hair. Then I realised—it was—"

Usagi sighed, blinking away the tears she felt forming in her eyes. She felt several hands rest gently on her back, offering her support.

Haruka slammed her fist into the table and let out a string of curses, making Michiru scold her. "That little—! After everything you did for him, this is how he repays you! I swear on Merlin's name when I get a hold of him I'm going to—"

"Miss Tenou! Please!" Madame Prince huffed, her arms shooting to her hips as she looked down at the outraged sandy blonde, "I thought once you'd left Hogwarts we wouldn't be witnessing anymore of your little outbursts, clearly I was wrong! Two years later you're back causing havoc in my library as if nothings changed, and since I can't threaten you with detentions and house points anymore, I'll just have to ban you from visiting the library if you cannot control yourself."

Haruka rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned in her seat to face the fuming librarian, fixing a smile onto her face, "Sorry, Madame Prince, I will _really_ try to control my anger from now on."

The librarian narrowed her eyes disbelievingly and scoffed at Haruka's apology, mumbling something that sounded like 'Haven't I heard that one!' as she walked away. Haruka turned back in her chair and cursed the woman under her breath.

"Are you alright, Usagi?" Michiru asked gently, "How have you been coping?"

Usagi frowned. If she heard one more person ask if she was alright she would scream. "I'm _fine_."

"You don't sound fine," Mamoru pointed out, "You know you can talk to any one of us if you ever need to, Usako."

"I know." Usagi mumbled, sniffling. Telling her friends what happened, even with such a lack of detail made Usagi just want to cry her heart out. Harry had hurt her, much deeper than any physical wound could. He'd broken her heart, in a way she hadn't ever experienced. But she didn't want to cry over it. Crying never helped to solve any of her problems. Plus she hated it when Rei had a go at her for being such a 'baby'.

"You let yourself get too attached to that boy," Haruka sighed, gaining stares from everyone sitting around the table, quickly adding in, "and that's not your fault. He probably did seem like Prince Charming, but you can't expect to find true love at such a young age, Koneko-chan."

Makoto raised a perfect brown eyebrow in Haruka's direction. "Usagi-Chan, maybe what Haruka meant in other words is that you don't need Harry to make you feel beautiful, and special. You don't need anyone for that, because you already are, and you can get anyone you like to make you feel that way. It wasn't just Harry."

Usagi folded her arms out on the table and rested her head between them, taking a rather large breath to calm herself. Haruka was right. Usagi had thought Harry was 'the one'. Her Mr. Right. Her Prince Charming. Because really, Harry was her Prince Charming.

Ami turned the page to the large History book laid out in front of her, leaning in closer to it. "At least now you'll have more time to consider your studies, Usagi. You really must stay on top of things with the amount of NEWT level classes your taking, or else you'll have to give them up, and then your career will be put in jeopardy."

Usagi felt herself nod, and lifted her head from the table, forcing a smile on her face. "Thanks guys. You're right as always. Do you mind if I give this session a miss today though? I don't think I can fully concentrate right now." She whispered her voice breaking as she spoke.

Without waiting for an answer, Usagi got up from the table and swang her bag over her shoulder. Mamoru too got up, pushing his chair back under the table. "I'll walk you back to Gryffindor tower, Usako. I need to have a word with Professor McGonagall about something."

"Thanks, Mamo-chan." The blonde nodded, and allowed her ex-boyfriend to steer her from the library.

Mamoru had been a great boyfriend to Usagi. It hadn't started out so well between them; they were mixed up in their house rivalries back when they had first met. Draco Malfoy used to torment her back in her first year, and Mamoru Chiba, in his third year had commented on how her hair looked like a pair of 'Odangos', a Japanese word meaning 'meatballs'. She'd been known from then on as Odango atama towards the Slytherins.

But in Usagi's forth year, things changed. Mamoru and she started to feel some sort of connection to each other, and it felt wrong to torment each other. Mamoru had ordered his housemates to lay of teasing 'Odango' and she hadn't been teased since then. He had asked her to the Yule Ball, and they had been dating since then.

Mamoru had held such respect within the Slytherin community. He came from a very well known bloodline for its purity, and there for was considered one to look up to. The Chiba family, the Malfoy family, and the Black family (which had now died out with the death of its Mudblood loving traitor of a heir, Sirius Black.) were three of the wealthiest and well known pure-blooded families in Europe. Mamoru, back in his days as a Slytherin, had been considered its King. Now, with Mamoru graduated, Draco had taken over the position of King of Slytherin.

Usagi had held Mamoru very closely in her heart. She still did. He had been the best boyfriend she'd ever had, but there were a few complications that managed to tear away their relationship in the middle of Usagi's fifth year, and Mamoru's seventh.

One of them being his family. They hated Usagi for she wasn't a Slytherin, and she wasn't a pureblood, or even a half blood. She was a Muggleborn. Usagi had only been to Chiba Manor once before, and had been banned from ever returning by Mamoru's parents. The whole time she had been there, they had been watching her closely, and sending her dirty glares. Usagi just wasn't good enough for their son. No where near it.

Mamoru wasn't really like them. He wasn't like the other Slytherins in his house either. They were Dark wizards. Mamoru's father was even in the Dark Lord's inner circle. Mamoru had always told Usagi that he never planned on following in his father's footsteps, like they had planned out for him. He wanted to be an Auror. Mamoru had been disowned from his family the day he went to Auror training.

The second problem had been their houses. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin were at ends with each other over it, and the two were bombarded with demands from their housemates that they break up.

And lastly, there was Harry Potter. Usagi's guy best friend. Mamoru had always secretly suspected they would hook up somewhere along the line. Usagi used to spend almost as much time with Potter as she did with him! Then when things really went down hill for Potter, Usagi began to spend all her time with him. It had to happen in the end. Mamoru and Usagi broke up.

Mamoru watched Usagi's expressionless face walking forward with her head held high. He felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips, and he couldn't resist putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side. Mamoru couldn't hold back his smile when she looked up at him with her large curious blue eyes. "What's the matter, Odango?"

Usagi looked down at the ground, allowing Mamoru to steer her body around a corner. Mamoru was the only person who could put their arm around Usagi's shoulder and offer her comfort without making her feel like an arm rest. "Nothing Mamo—"

Mamoru laughed, cutting her off. "Don't give me that crap, Usako." He pushed her up against the wall and held her there, making the younger girl sigh. "I know you better than anyone else back in that library, despite what Minako or Rei or Haruka might say. I know when there is something bothering you."

"Really, Mamoru, I'm _fine_." Usagi replied softly, not meeting his eyes. "I just—just don't want to have to think or—talk about it."

Mamoru let her go, and turned so his back was leaning up against the wall next to hers. "But if you talk about it, you can get over it quicker. And… I know it must be really hard to see your partner cheating right in front of your eyes. But, everyone would be upset by it. It doesn't make you weak, Usa."

"Harry… he was—I never thought _he_ would do that to me, Mamo-chan…" Usagi whispered, leaning her head back up against the wall.

"I know." Mamoru sighed, "But really, the girls back there are right. You don't need Harry."

Usagi slid down the wall until she landed on the stony floor in a crumpled up ball. "Yes I do."

"No you don't." Mamoru slid down the wall beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder again, "You don't. You were alright when we broke up."

"That was different. We're still friends, and you didn't cheat on me." Usagi argued back.

"You and Harry can still be friends if you want. Besides, you had to break it up with Harry to make room for your next boyfriend, who I'm sure will be even better. Alright?"

Usagi leant into Mamoru's warm body and nodded.

"That's my girl," he smiled, tightening his grip around the girl. "Are you going to be alright now? Cause whenever you need to talk, you know you can come to me anytime, day or night."

She nodded again, and looked up into his smile. "Yeah. Thanks Mamo." She allowed him to hold her in his friendly embrace for a while, until another voice tore them apart.

"Tsukino, Chiba," Usagi pulled out of Mamoru's grip and gulped when she saw Professor Snape's body looming over her. "I believe its after curfew, Miss Tsukino. That's ten points from Gryffindor."

Usagi looked at her watch. It was only 8.55. "What? I still have another five minutes, Professor."

Snape advanced on her, looking livid. "According to my watch, you are three minutes late, Tsukino, and my watch is what we'll be going by. Now go back up to your common room before I make it twenty."

Usagi grumbled something under her breath, and allowed Mamoru to pull her up. "Oh, and Tsukino?" Snape went on, stopping them before they could climb the staircase towards the seventh floor, "I expect you've finished your wolf bane essay? I won't be taking any excuses from you tomorrow morning."

* * *

The bell calling for the beginning of class rung through the dungeons just as Draco Malfoy slid into the room. Just in time. It wouldn't have mattered anyway if he had been late, for Professor Snape wouldn't dare punish him.

"Draco!"

Draco's eyes snapped over to Pansy Parkinson who was calling his name out in that banshee like screech of hers and waving her arms frantically through the air to get his attention, while pointing to the empty seat beside her. Draco shuddered and looked for Rei. Again, she had ditched him for that Mudblood filth, and left him with his worst nightmare, Pansy.

"Come sit here, Draco!"

Who did Hino think she was? She couldn't just ditch him like that! Hino knew how much he hated Pansy! How could she put him through that torture again? Draco hadn't done anything wrong to her recently to make her mad… had he?

Blaise Zabini didn't even have a spare seat next to him! Daphne Greengrass, an unusually pretty girl with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, sat next to Blaise, and it was quite clear to Draco that Blaise was flirting with her! Even from here it was obvious by the way he smiled at her… and she was flirting right back. There was no way Blaise would be in any hurry to give up his seat and sit with Draco today.

Draco could feel the Potion Master's impatient gaze on the back of his head, waiting for Draco to take a seat so he could begin his class. Draco gave another glance towards Hino and the Mudblood and felt the smirk crawl over his face. In a swift movement, he walked straight passed Pansy and pulled up the chair to the empty table in front of Rei and Tsukino.

The class followed his movements with their eyes and sat in silence as he sat down casually. Some raised questioning brows in his direction while others whispered to each other over his choice of seating. Even Snape was momentarily captured by the Slytherin boy's choice of seat, over the boarder of the Slytherin line. Pulling himself from the thought, Snape got up and wrote the instructions for today's class up on the board.

"Oh yes, before I forget," Snape started and pulled out his wand, "your wolfs bane essays were due in today." He waved his wand and twenty neatly rolled up scrolls flew to his desk and he fell casually back into his seat, watching as his class pulled out the needed ingredients through narrowed eyes.

Draco pushed his chair backwards and turned it to face the two girls on the table behind him. He'd just share their potion today instead of making his own. Rei searched him for an answer sneering in the process, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hino, I'm not spending another lesson working with Parkinson," Draco replied coolly, picking at a piece of lint on his cloak. "I'm working with you today. You owe me anyway."

"What?" Rei demanded, "I owe you nothing."

"Yes you do. You go over there and spend a lesson with Parkinson then and tell me that its worth nothing."

Rei exchanged a glance with her sadden dorm mate sitting alone, "But she likes you so much, Malfoy, give her a chance."

"I'm not interested in her," Draco said loudly, causing Pansy to gasp, "I never was."

"Fine." Rei sighed, turning to watch Usagi stirring the beginnings of their potion, "Usagi, you're meant to stir it clockwise twelve times _then_ twenty four anti-clockwise!"

"I already did the twelve clockwise, Rei!" Usagi snapped back, "Hurry up and slice the spiders legs, they have to go in straight after the twenty forth stir!"

Rei reached for the vial of spider's legs and withdrew a few, casting Draco a look over her bangs, "well, do something; you're not getting any of our potion."

Draco ignored her, turning his cold orbs on Usagi. Her brows knitted together in concentration as she counted silently to herself every stir. He'd never noticed how pretty she was, in all his years of tormenting her. His eyes iced over in disgust at the thought running through his head. She was a Mudblood. How low was he sinking just to get under Potter's skin? He was damaging his reputation, going back on everything his parents had taught him… and all for the mild pleasure he would get for aggravating Potter? How long would that last anyway? A week… why was he putting himself through such torture?

"Odango!"

Rei's screech cut through Draco's thoughts, and he watched as a clumsy Tsukino knocked one of the vials left out on the desk on her last stir with her elbow. With his seeker reflexes, Draco swiftly grabbed for the vial before it could smash on the floor and held it out to Tsukino, forcing a charming smile over his face, mentally wanting to make himself gag.

Usagi blinked and took the jar from Draco, a small smile creasing her features as she did. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem." Draco continued to smile, showing his perfect white teeth through a lopsided grin. He was itching to take the clumsy Mudblood's head off for being so careless, but fought against it the best he could. He could feel Rei's eyes questioning him, trying to read why he didn't snap back at her. It was no secret how much Draco hated Mudbloods.

Across the room, Draco felt Blaise's eyes on him. He turned to flash the boy a smirk which he returned with a dirty look. "Draco, that's Usagi Tsukino, Usa, this is Draco Malfoy," Rei started, claiming Draco's attention as she spoke, "I'm sure you two already know each other pretty well."

Usagi's cheeks flared, knowing well what Rei meant, and casting a glance back at Harry who hadn't moved since Draco had sat down. Usagi had many times been the victim of Draco's tormenting, for two sole reasons. One, she was a Muggle Born, and two, she was Harry's girlfriend. However, Draco held out his hand to her as if they'd never met each other before, and she uncertainly took it.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to introduce us, Hino," Draco pulled Usagi's hand to his face and gently kissed the back of her hand, the way he had been brought up to meet a lady by his parents. "The pleasure is mine of making your acquaintance."

Glass shattering along the floor from Harry's table caused Usagi to pull her hand back and stare at him uncertainly. Harry was on his feet seething apparently, with broken glass and his cauldron at his feet. The class stared at him, the Gryffindors holding their breath for what was to come next.

"Potter, can you not go one lesson without making some kind of mess of things? Twenty points from Gryffindor. Clean that mess up now before I make it fifty and take your seat!"

Harry clenched his teeth, his eyes flaring furiously to clash with Draco's. Draco merely laughed along with the other Slytherins at the boy and turned back to Usagi who was watching Harry through saddened eyes.

* * *

I'm so sorry guys! It's been a little longer than it should have been, this update. I've had the first half of this chapter written out for over a month (I had three and a half chapters written in advance before I posted this story) and I knew how this was going to end out, but… I just didn't have the time. This is the last of the chapters that I have actually written in advance now. So, hopefully the next one will be alright! Thanks for reading!

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE!**

Leenie Chan.


	5. It begins

**_DISCLAMIER:_** **_I do not wish to claim either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter for myself, they are owned and protected by copyrights to Naoko Takeuchi and J. K. Rowling. _**

**THANKS OUT TO: ****Silver Moon Lit Goddess, ****Seren**** Lunar Echo, ****Serenity Usagi Malfoy, ****TsukinoGoddess, ****Falke****-ness, ****The Cuteness, ****ShadowStar21, ****Lucilia-chan, ****A Phantom Moon, ****Midnight Lilly, ****koldy, ****moonbeam21, ****flamedancer077, anniee, not so Angelic Antics, Flame Ivy Moon.**

"Speaking" _Thinking_ **Reading_/Writing :_**"Speaking in another language":

**Title: **_Traces of Mistakes _

**_Author: _**_Leenie Chan_

**_Chapter five:_** It Begins

* * *

Sighing to herself heavily, Usagi leaned her head back against the trunk of the tree and allowed her eyes to clash with the setting sun. She loved to watch the sunset. Whenever she could escape her school work, or training, or her friends in some cases, she liked to come out here and just watch day turn to night. She found it a wonderful way to escape the responsibilities of her life, not to mention her most recent problems. 

Unfortunately, this spot couldn't be claimed as hers wholly. On occasions, Harry used to do the same thing, sitting under the same tree by the lake. They used to come out together even before they had become a couple. Harry enjoyed the privacy they had here, and whenever he had something on his mind, he would take her out to watch the sunset, unleashing his problems onto her to ruin the beauty of nature.

But much to Usagi's delight, Harry was no where to be seen. In fact, Usagi had been expecting to see Harry out here when she walked out to check if her spot was free. She'd heard Haruka had gone after him, and he was in need of a good hiding place to escape her clutches. One she didn't already know about at that. That is why this spot seemed so perfect. Nobody knew it was their little corner of the world.

Usagi threw her head back and closed her eyes. She had to stop thinking about him. It was eating her alive, sitting with the image of him and Ginny running through her head whenever she thought of him.

_Ginny sitting on his knee…_

_Her pale fingers standing out so well as they ran through his messy black hair…_

_Harry's glasses magnifying her face from the angle which Usagi had stood…_

A shudder rippled through Usagi's body as an unexpected voice filled with coldness shattered her thoughts. "What are you doing?"

Usagi managed to suppresses the gasp trying to break through her lips, her eyes moving to clash with the icy grey ones she had least expected to meet. Draco Malfoy towered over her small crumpled form, looking down on her with one of his trademark scolds of disgust.

"N-nothing," Usagi's voice hitched in her throat. She straightened up and quickly whipped away any stray tears that had fallen.

Draco allowed his mouth to twist into a smirk, as he leant up against the back of the tree, ceasing her movements to get up and leave. "Then if you're not in the middle of anything, you won't mind if I join you."

Usagi's brows knitted together in annoyance at the way his tone left little room for her protests. She didn't really want him out here with her. She didn't want anyone out here with her, hence the reason she came out here in the first place. And of all people to be out here with, it had to be Draco Malfoy. The son of one of the Dark Lord's most trusted servants.

Harry flashed through Usagi's mind again, the bewildered look on his face as his hair stood up even more than normal after Ginny had been using combing her fingers thoroughly through its softness. His voice calling out her name in heavy gasps from the lack of oxygen as she made to leave… why couldn't she just forget it?

The blonde sighed again and slumped back against the tree beside Draco's legs. Her mind raced to retrieve another memory she wanted to never see again containing Harry's face.

_Usagi leaning up against the tree as the sun was colliding with the horizon._

_Harry resting his head in her lap as her fingers toyed with his hair affectionately._

_The last time the two of them would ever watch the sun set together. _

_Harry's mouth moved the words never leaving his lips and Usagi's face flickered to life with a smile. Her mouth moved wordlessly as well and in a moment she was leaning forward, bringing their mouths together to savour their unknowing last kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. _

"I've never watched the sun set before…" Draco's voice pulled her from the memory and dragged her carelessly back to reality. His eyes however were not focusing on the descending sun but on the defeated girl below him. Slowly without warning, Draco slid down to the base of the tree to rest as comfortably as he could be on the hard earth beside the Mudblood girl.

Draco noticed the way her body tensed up as his came crashing through her personal space barrier. He was disgusted with himself. Sitting out in the cold with a Gryffindor Mudblood was not something he wanted to be seen doing. Nervously he cast glances back to the entrance of the castle, wanting more than ever to rush back inside and forget about the heartbroken Muggle. What was one less Muggle to the Wizarding world anyway?

Usagi's eyes never left the scene in front of her as she whispered back her disbelieving response, "How can you not have _ever_ watched the sun set?"

"I don't express any interests for common Muggle activities," Draco brought his fingers up to his face and began examining them carefully, a note of boredom playing in his voice, "And there are no windows in the Slytherin common room."

"How can there be no windows?" Usagi murmured, still not believing what Draco Malfoy was telling her. Why would anything that came from his mouth directed towards her be true? It was no secret how much he loathed Muggleborns…

Mentally, Draco rolled his eyes. Mudbloods were so easily interested in anything, the weather… the windowless Slytherin Common Room… "The Slytherin Common room is located in the dungeons, correct?"

Usagi gave a brief nod of her head to urge him to continue.

"And the dungeons lead under the lake, hence the reason they're so cold and the walls are usually damp. Have you not noticed there are no windows in our potions classroom either?"

"I'd hate to not be able to see outside from my common room and dormitory…" Usagi muttered, pulling her legs into her chest and wrapping her arms around them to form a tight ball, "It would be so cold and dark,"

"We have fires to keep us warm and provide light, you know," Draco forced a laugh, "Then if you love your common room so much why are you out here?"

"I would rather see the sun set from out here than up there through a glass window," Usagi answered slowly, her voice becoming softer with every word. "And to get away."

Draco leant in closer to her tightly held figure to aid the travelling of her tiny whispers, "From?"

"Everyone."

The Slytherin prefect watched in silence as the sun finally descended completely into the horizon and all that was left to light their surroundings were the stars and full moon. Leaning back into the trunk of the tree Draco sighed heavily. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was bursting to tell the Mudblood she was the most pathetic excuse for a person he had ever met, for the sheer reason she was still so clearly being bothered by Potter. How was he going to last until the end of the Christmas holidays?

But he had to. He wanted to beat Blaise in this bet and see his pointed snobbish face. But even more, he wanted to see Potter's face when he had Tsukino eating out of his hand. He already had Potter riled up the day he kissed Tsukino's hand… just wait. In a few weeks he'd be kissing more than just her hands. And that would be a sight Draco wanted to replay over in his mind forever.

The look of horror on Potter's face.

When Potter finally realises that he'd lost his girlfriend to his worst enemy.

And of course then there would be the big finale when he dumped the Mudblood and left her weeping in her own stupidity for ever thinking she had a chance with the great Draco Malfoy. Seventh year would by far be the best year of Draco's Hogwarts experience.

"You know, I could take a lot of points off you," Draco boasted suddenly, ripping through the thick silence. He had to make himself look good to her, let her know he was treating her well.

"What for?" She mumbled, "Its not past curfew yet, I'm allowed to be—"

"For being too beautiful," Draco easily overran her broken voice with his own, and stopped her instantly with his statement. For the first time since he had arrived her eyes met with his again and showed her confusion.

"What?" She breathed, knowing well she had not heard him correctly. The day he complimented her was the day pigs would fly…

Draco ran his fingers through his hair quickly, fighting off the urge to tug on it in frustration, "You heard me," He pulled a smile over his face which he hoped the fakeness of it was well covered by his incredible charm. In another swift movement Draco was on his feet and once again towering over her dominantly and making her nervous by the way he watched her, "Come on, we'd better get you back to the castle before they realise you're missing."

She watched as his arm extended down to her level, and she stared at it for a moment before placing her hand gently in his and allowing him to pull her to her feet. Perhaps he pulled a little too roughly, and ended up with her crashing into his strong chest. Usagi looked quizzically up into his mysterious grey orbs, making no attempt to move from him. They stood together under the tree with their bodies touching innocently.

Draco resisted the urge to throw her away from him, all the while yelling at her for dirtying his clothes with her Muggle filth. Draco titled his head forwards slightly in hopes she would do the same and he could lock her into a kiss that would secure his victory over Blaise and Potter.

Something wet collided with Usagi's nose, being enough to pull her back to her senses as she pulled away from Malfoy and she looked up to the sky to see many small balls of white floating down to earth. "It's snowing," she whispered, watching as the air from her mouth came out in a heavy mist.

Draco tilted his head up to the sky and watched uninterestedly as the snow descended down on them, "Yeah. I guess that means we should get back inside then."

Usagi nodded, watching as Draco pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders as any gentleman would. "What are you—"

"Come on," He whispered in her ear as he led her off towards the Entrance. Draco pulled the doors open and allowed her to move inside first before closing the door after him. "Well, we should defiantly do that again some time, Tsukino,"

"Usagi," She corrected quickly flickering a smile over her face, and watching as Draco returned it. He took her hand in his once again and kissed it gently, moving past her towards the dungeons.

"Sweet dreams, Usagi," He called over his shoulder before disappearing completely from her view.

Usagi stood shocked in the Entrance Hall for a few moments, a puddle beginning to form from the dampness of her dripping clothes and hair. The smile pulled back over her face and she whispered back, "Sweet dreams, Draco."

* * *

Harry ran a hand through his hair out of growing habit and stared down at the wizard's chess board in front of him, while ignoring the pressure from Ron's eyes for him to make a move. Sighing quietly he breathed, "Bishop to B5." 

Ron leant back in his chair, his eyes scanning the board thoroughly for a strategy to win. Harry had given up all hope of ever betting Ron in a game of chess. Sure, Ron would have his days where his mind was somewhere else and couldn't properly focus on the game, resulting in Harry to win, but today defiantly wasn't one of those rare occasions.

In fact, its was Harry's mind that was wandering from the game. He hadn't seen Usagi in almost two hours. He figured she was out by the lake again watching the sunset, but the sun had been down for more than an hour now and she had yet to return. Not knowing where she was made his stomach churn with the possible thoughts of what could happen to her. Voldemort knew how he felt for her, whether he knew they had broken up or not was another story. Anything could happen to her and he wouldn't know.

Nobody else seemed to be stressing too much over Usagi's disappearance though. Minako sat curled up in a corner of the common room leaning against Seamus as they talked casually. Harry shouldn't worry until she did, because by the looks of things Minako wasn't worried at all.

The creaking of the portrait being swung open grabbed Harry's attention immediately and he watched as an absolutely soaked Usagi drifted across the common room with the first smile he'd seen in weeks. Minako noticed her and called out to her, springing from her position on Seamus and rushing to her best friend.

"Usagi—hey why are you wet—why the hell are you wearing a Slytherin cloak?" Minako bombarded her with questions, noticing quickly the robes draped around her best friend.

Harry's eyes widened when he too noticed it, and a seething jealousy swept through his body like he'd never felt before. Usagi had been outside all this time with some guy! Not to mention any guy… but a Slytherin! How could she betray her house like that? How could she betray him like that!

"Harry!" Ron demanded, "Move it—what the hell is that on Usagi?"

"It's snowing outside Minako!" Usagi giggled excitedly.

Minako's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline as she stared dumbfounded at her best friend. Seamus appeared at Minako's side and dropped his mouth in horror at the sight of the cloak.

"Is that a Slytherin cloak?" Seamus asked breathlessly.

"Oh shit… I forgot all about it." Usagi cursed and quickly removed it from her drenched body, draping it carefully over her arm.

"Usagi… who does that belong to?"

Half the common room had stopped all conversation and held the blonde firmly in their eyesight. "It's Draco's."

"MALFOY!" Ron roared, springing from his chair with such a force it swung backwards and hit the ground with a silencing crash, "How can you bring that—that—thing into our common room? What if it's a trap for Harry or something?"

Usagi's eyes snapped over to slash with Ron's, "Shut up, Weasley," She barked in a tone that sounded foreign to Usagi's normally sweet nature. They watched helplessly as Usagi's good mood was dampened and she stormed off up the stairs towards her dormitory slamming the door as she went.

* * *

Wow I'm alive! YES I AM! My ears are itchy… thought you guys should all know that! Well heres another chapter finally done. Hope you like it… and think its good and all that. Everyone should be happy with Draco's appearance. Hope it seemed realistic… because I don't want to rush things with him and Usa. I almost made 100 reviews! Only 2 reviews off! Lol… oh well… hopefully I make it with this chapter or else I swear I will stop writing forever… hehe. REVIEW! 

Together Forever and Always readers, expect an update within the next few days! I've almost finish the thirty ninth chapter don't worry!

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE!**

Leenie Chan.


End file.
